Sweaty Boi
by pisces-royalty
Summary: There are a lot of things Uraraka Ochako doesn't understand. But if she had to say what the top five things she doesn't understand are, Bakugou Katsuki's thoughts would come in at number two. Bakugou Katsuki's thoughts while on a date, however, tops the list at number one.


She rubs her hands together, gazing listlessly at the cloud of mist that forms from her lips. Rays of light shoot through her pocket of frozen breath, and she watches as it slowly dissipates. Bringing her hands closer to her already chapping lips, she again tries to breathe warmth into the frigid veins of her fingers.

One could randomly happen upon her in the middle of the street and mistake her expression as being pensive, what with her leaning her back ever so slightly on a lamppost and her ever so slightly downcast gaze.

No.

Uraraka Ochako is zoning out.

Her boyfriend-but-maybe-not-boyfriend-well-she-doesn't-actually-know-since-every-time-she-tries-to-bring-up-the-subject-he-sort-of-just-brushes-her-off is late to their fifth date.

She should probably cut him some slack, though, since he's only been late for five minutes. But then again, he's _never_ late, so his sudden tardiness is tripping her up.

She doesn't even know what reason he _could_ be late for. Ochako knows for a _fact_ that this kid sleeps at nine and wakes up at like, six a.m. In the morning. _Every morning._

(Catch her on a non-school day up before eleven. _Oh wait, you can't.)_

So she has no idea what Bakugou is up to. Or why he's late. After all, it's noon.

"Oi, Uraraka."

The sudden voice sends a jolt of electric shock through her body, to which she responds by jumping up, even letting out a faint squeak in surprise. Her eyes scramble upwards, but when she sees _literal red_ — when she catches her face just a few centimeters away from eyes that glow like _laser beams_ with the ferocity of _fire_ — she immediately astral projects out of her body.

"Something wrong?" Her not-boyfriend asks, reaching his hand out to cup her face and leaning in even closer.

Trying to wrangle her soul back into her body as quickly as she can, she barely manages to make out a: "Yeah, it's fine. You just surprised me, is all."

"Oh." Katsuki huffs a little, but it's very faint. And soft. Taking one step back, he relaxes his posture a little bit. One hand in his pocket, another rubbing the back of his neck, he looks off to the side in what she can only assume to be embarrassment.

Bakugou Katsuki isn't one for apologies. But when he offers his hand out to her, the tips of his ears flaring red and the pads of his fingers all heated up, she knows this to be Bakugou-speak for "I'm sorry I surprised you."

Before she's even conscious of it, a small smile has already crept up her face. "Why were you late, huh?"

Oh wait, she's supposed to play the role of 'Annoyed Not-Girlfriend Who's Been Held Up For Far Too Long Even Though He's Only Been Late For Like, Eight Minutes.'

Alright, let's try again.

Puffing out her cheeks, she gazes upwards at him and adds a tiny glare in just for the heck of it. "You kept me waiting, you know."

He holds her gaze for a while, but she can see the corners of his lips raising and lowering in rhythmic intervals. Eventually, Katsuki has to break this mini-staring contest with her. One hand is brought to his mouth to cover the sounds of laughter and the other hand is clutching at his stomach. He's literally shaking from laughter.

Ochako swears she hears the word "hamster" at some point during this.

Well, she's not actually mad anyway, so she decides to just take the initiative and grab his arm, pressing her body up against his. "Come on, let's go!" She actually has no idea where they're going. "I'm hungry."

It _is_ noon, after all.

* * *

It feels like it's been hours.

After all, thirty minutes on a hungry stomach can feel like _forever._

At first, she had tried to pester him about why he was late because she was absolutely _certain_ the answer would be _rich._ But he kept dancing around the question every time she asked, so she kind of just let it go.

Except, by the time she let it go, there was nothing on her mind in terms of conversation other than to talk about how hungry she was.

Luckily for her, he wasn't annoyed by this topic.

Because he was hungry too.

So thirty minutes had gone by like this, both of them talking about how entirely empty their stomachs are, before they suddenly chance upon a restaurant emitting the best smell ever.

At least, to their hungry minds, it's the best smell ever.

They go inside and, after browsing through the menu a bit, Ochako decides on some pasta.

Katsuki, meanwhile, is making the most mischievous grin. The energy he's emanating is so evil that something inside of her immediately clicks and tells her, "After what he's planning, you'll probably never be allowed to step foot in this establishment again."

By the time the waiter gets to them, all the surrounding customers have evacuated their seats. She tries not to let her doubts bother her though. Katsuki's grinning like a villain, but that could just be Bakugou-speak for "Wow! This food looks really good!" You never really know with him after all.

"So the miss would like some chicken alfredo. And for you, sir?"

"I'd like some steak."

Oh, _thank goodness_ his order is normal.

But the second she thinks that, as if reading her mind to know that she shouldn't let her fears be alleviated just like _that,_ he says, "I want it raw."

She's confused. The waiter is confused. The chef will undoubtedly be confused when he hears this order. "Do you mean rare, sir?" the poor waiter asks.

"I said what I fucking sai-"

Ochako glares at him. Letting out an awkward cough, he forces himself to make another attempt. "No, I want it raw." He takes another quick glance at Ochako. She can tell that he can tell that she's not satisfied, so he looks back at the waiter and in the most sheepish expression Ochako has ever seen on Katsuki, he chokes out a quiet "Please."

She thinks the worst of it is over by now, but she's wrong.

A few minutes later, her pasta comes in and so does his _raw steak_ and what does Katsuki do?

Before the waiter even has time to scurry away from their table, Katsuki _slaps_ his hand onto the _raw_ and _bleeding_ piece of _**raw**_ _meat_ and _**fires off a small explosion**_ before proclaiming, "WATCH THIS, OCHAKO. THIS IS WHAT _REAL_ COOKING LOOKS LIKE!"

Ochako's seen him cook before. She's absolutely certain he _knows_ this isn't what real cooking looks like.

Needless to say, by the time they leave she makes sure he's tipped both the waiter _and_ the chef he had unintentionally insulted. Extra.

Actually, the _real_ insult is that Katsuki did all that to impress her and in the end, they had to order an extra steak because turns out "Exploded" isn't a good flavor for meat. Or texture.

But when they get outside, she _swears_ it's gotten even colder. But how could it? The sun isn't even close to setting yet.

She was thinking about this before while waiting for Katsuki to show up, but now she _knows_ it was a bad idea to show up to their date in nothing but a thin sweater, a short skirt ending just slightly above her knees, and tights.

This is the part of the date now where they're just aimlessly walking around because neither want to go home yet but also neither know what to do. So because they're doing nothing but walking and holding hands, Ochako shuffles a little closer to Katsuki in an attempt to somehow osmosis the warmth from his body into hers.

Now comes the part of the date where she inevitably remembers how smart he is. He isn't _almost_ top of their class for nothing.

See, Katsuki brought a jacket to their date. A _thick_ jacket.

"Uraraka." She can feel his breath and on her ears. It's hot and almost ticklish. "You cold or something?"

She contemplates saying no just to save face, because she really doesn't want to admit she came underprepared for a date. Except she's pretty sure this wouldn't work on him, considering she's shivering.

And her fingertips.

The fingertips he's holding.

They're frozen.

Before she can even let a word out though, he's untangled his fingers from hers and very smoothly takes off his jacket.

You know, his _thick_ jacket.

"Take it," he says, already extending his offering out to her.

She looks him up and down. Without his _thick_ jacket, he's in nothing but a flannel and jeans.

"No, I can't possibly take it when you look like you'd be cold without-"

"Look, after that stunt in the restaurant, it's best if you take it. It's too flammable and I don't want to wear it anymore."

By that logic, wouldn't he not want to wear _any_ of his clothes anymore?

"No, Katsuki I can't-"

He drapes it over her shoulder and takes her hand again. It looks like he definitely won't be budging in regards to the subject.

Ochako blushes and she curls her fingers around his.

Oh heck, this isn't a _thick_ jacket. It's a _thicc_ jacket.

* * *

"What? Kacchan _offered_ you his jacket?!"

It's the next day now and Ochako, Asui, and Izuku are all sitting on the couch adorning the center of their dorm's lobby. It's an impromptu friend's-gathering-turned-gossip-session, if you will.

"I didn't know — ribbit — that he could be that thoughtful — ribbit."

Ochako nods earnestly. "Yeah, I didn't think so either. I mean, at the restaurant we were at yesterday, he even-"

"Wait wait wait. Kacchan offered you his _jacket?"_

Ochako turns around to face Izuku, a puzzled expression clear on her face. "Yeah, he did. I know it's strange he would be so nice but-"

"No no no no no, Uraraka-san, you don't understand! Kacchan doesn't _wear_ jackets."

"Huh?"

"Ribbit?"

"What the fuck you talking about, Midoriya?" Speak of the devil, Katsuki is suddenly standing behind their couch. With Kirishima in tow.

"Katsuki-kun? What are you doing here?" Ochako asks.

Before Katsuki can even answer her, though, Kirishima grins and, hoisting one elbow up onto Katsuki's shoulder, goes, "Funny story, actually. This guy sneezed and immediately said-" Kirishima lowers his voice to match the timbre of Katsuki's and even puts on a Bakugou Katsuki face rivaling the accuracy of Izuku's All Might face "-'Fucking Deku must be yapping about me' and before I knew it, we were here."

Is...is Katsuki a double-quirked person? Because there's no way that kind of Izuku sensing ability is _normal._

"Kacchan, Uraraka-san said you offered her your jacket."

As expected of Izuku, he's not at all fazed by Katsuki's antics.

Katsuki huffs. "Yeah, and what of it?"

Izuku's face crinkles from what must have been a mixture of pent up frustration and confusion. Throwing his hands up in exasperation, he exclaims, "But you don't _wear_ jackets."

"The fuck you talking about? I wear the _school_ jacket just fine, don't I?"

"No, like I mean in autumn or winter, you've never needed to wear a coat before. You've always said that heavy jackets make you-"

"Shut up."

"-sweaty and that if you wanted to keep warm you could just-"

" _Shut up."_

"-set off a small explosion if you wanted to-"

"I SAID SHUT UP."

Izuku finally gets the idea and shuts his mouth. But by then, it's already too late.

Ochako has to bite down her lower lip to keep herself from making the "Oho~" expression her face _really_ wants to morph into right now.

"Oh! Are we talking about jackets?" Kirishima suddenly jumps back into the conversation. The look in his eyes practically scream out his intentions of wanting to absolutely _decimate_ Katsuki's life. "Funny story actually." Feeling the heat coming out of Katsuki's palms, Kirishima knows he only has a few seconds to get his point across before Katsuki blasts him through the wall. Good thing he only _needs_ a few seconds to tell his funny story anyway. "We actually spent all morning shopping for jackets and Katsuki wouldn't settle for anything he said wouldn't look good on Urara-"

Time's up. Through the wall he goes.

Or at least, that's what was _supposed_ to happen.

Observing his body to still be intact and that he _hasn't_ landed in the school yard, Kirishima looks to the right of him.

Only to find a Bakugou Katsuki who's blushing so hard he's forgotten how to use his quirk.

"Oho~"

Oh, whoops, there it goes. Ochako's "Oho~" she was trying so hard to suppress. Well, since it's out anyway, she supposes there's nothing left to lose anymore. "So you bought that jacket just so you could see me wear it, huh? Is that why you were late?"

Katsuki refuses to look at her face, he's blushing _that_ hard. "Yeah. I mean, what kind of shitty boyfriend would I be if I just left you cold like that? Especially when I knew you would come underdressed anyway, since you don't check the weather."

"Hey! I check the weather…sometimes..."

Wait, did he just say _boyfriend?_ Well that realization came a little late.

"No you _don't._ Last time we all on a school trip, everyone brought an umbrella except for you and-"

"Hey." She's still sitting on the lobby couch and he's still standing behind the lobby couch, so she has to awkwardly reach up to take hold of his hand. When her fingertips brush along his though, he instinctively leans down to allow her a better grasp of his fingers. His hands are a little sweaty, but that's okay. Seeing the opportunity, she gives him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for being a good boyfriend."

Katsuki's awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck again with his free hand, but he tightens his fingers around hers. "Yeah."

"...PDA isn't manly, dude."

"SHUT UP."

* * *

 **A/N:** Can you imagine if Gordon Ramsay were the chef of that restaurant though, going like, "What kind of fucking donkey idiot would want their meat served raw? It's RAW."

Also, some choice notes from my outline, just because they amuse me and maybe they'll amuse you too.

-Bakugou buys himself a big ol jacket just so he can give it to uraraka  
-Uraraka is like 'boi no lub urself stay warm'  
-And Bakubitch is like "NO ARE YOU KIDDING THIS FABRIC IS SO FLAMMABLE"  
-And then Uraraka figures out the next day that Bakagou purposely bought a sweater just to see her wear it because midoriya is like "i've NEVER seen bakugou wear a thicc jacket before"  
-Idk if this bitch canon im pretending it is  
-The explanation is that Bakugou sweats so much and also his quirk keeps him p warm  
-He a hot blooded mess or something idk i'm like not really stem  
-And they hold hands and bakugou is sweaty and blushy blushy ┌∩┐(uwu╬)  
-And uraraka is like "lmao that's gross" but she kisses him on the cheek or something because i gotta pretend like i know how to write cute fluffy shit lmfaooooo

Anyway, thanks for reading my first fic in this fandom. I definitely have a few more ideas for this lovely couple though, so if you liked this, I hope you can look forward to more stories like this one! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
